


Kaytlin Potter’s Story

by PandaSquid12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaSquid12/pseuds/PandaSquid12
Summary: Meet Kaytlin Potter and undergo the adventures with her, her friends and her twin brother James.And maybe she'll find love in an unaccepted place.





	1. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this ages ago just didn't feel like posting it.

I was getting ready for my first year of Hogwarts. Me and my brother James had gotten our letters a couple of days ago. I am going to miss my parents but at least I have James.

  
“Kat get down here now or we are going to be late.” my twin shouts from down stairs.

  
“Calm your tits James I’m coming.” I say back as I walk down the stairs with trunk in hands.

  
“Kaytlin Potter?” my mother shouts at the same time as my dad says “Kat language?”

  
“English.” I sang as I check the straps are secure on my trunk. I could hear James laughing behind me and my father chuckling and I turn around to see my mother smiling down at me.

  
“Ok let’s go.” mum says I grab onto dads hand ready to apparate and James onto mums with our trunks in hand.

  
“Ready?” dad asks and James and my reply was “mmhm.” and at that mum and dad apparate us to Kings Cross Station.

  
At Kings Cross we got trollies and headed to the barer between platform 9 and 10. James was running ahead of me.

  
“Kat hurry up I want to get a good seat on the train.” he said running though the barer. I ran onto the platform right behind him, mum and dad on toe. Running though I crash straight into James.

  
“Oww!” James screeched snapping him out of his awe strickeness of the bright scarlet red train standing in front of us.

  
“Well James if I recall you did tell me to speed up not my fault you decided to stop right in front of the barer.” I sneered at him in a joking way. A lot of heads had turned our way and our parents were laughing at us as we glared at each other for a few seconds then burst out laughing. With that most of the eyes that were watching us shifted away.  
“But really that did hurt.” James said rubbing his back the best he could with a fake pout on.

  
“Sorry.” saying the best I could with a straight face on, but failed.

  
“No you’re not.” James said humorously.

  
“Guys the train is leaving in 5 minutes” our mother stated. Dad still chucking at us.

  
“Bye mum, bye dad” we chorused together hugging our parents goodbye. With that we got on the train not before giving our luggage to the conductor. And found a compartment to sit down in and the train started for Hogwarts.

  
After a couple of minutes a boy with sandy blonde hair with scratches on his face came in and a book in hand.  
“Can I sit all the other a compartments are full” he said in a small voice.

  
“Yeah sure we don’t mind” James said to the boy “my name is James Potter”

  
“Remus, Remus Lupin” the boy said sitting across from me and James. I was too busy reading my potions book to respond.

  
“That’s Kaytlin my twin but she gets called Kat she can be a bit anti-social at times especially when reading.” James said to Remus and he just nodded. At this point another boy with longish black slightly curly hair came in and ask to sit down and James of course agreed. And James and Remus introduced themselves.

  
“My name is Black, Sirius Black” says the black haired boy. And I say something I could not resist.

  
“What’s up Bond?” James and Remus snickered at this comment. Just looking up from my book for a second, then back down at it and started reading it again.

  
“What did she call me!” Sirius screeched and then James and Remus started explaining that James Bond was a series of muggle films and the he would always introduce himself as ‘I’m Bond, James Bond.’

  
Sirius actually found it quite funny. He came from a very prejudice pure-blooded wizarding family so didn’t get it at first. But from what I could tell he was nothing like his family.

  
Sometime during the train journey another boy came in, in search for a set. When the journey was nearing the end I got up and got my robes out of my backpack. Walking out of the compartment.

  
“You guys we should be arriving soon you should get changed in to your robes” I say just before closing the compartment door and going along to the changing rooms I passed when first I got on the train. On my way back to my compartment I bumped into a ginger haired girl with emerald green eyes and a greasy haired boy with black hair and eyes  
“Sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going” I smiled to them “my name is Kaytlin but people call me Kat.”

  
“No need to apologies Kat I’m Lily and this is Severus” she stats holding out a hand to shake and I do and I also shake Severus hand and the train slows to a stop. James walks out of our compartment with my backpack as well as his.

  
“Here’s your bag Kat” slinging it over my shoulder as he walked passed purposefully bumping it to Severus and then walking off the train with his new friends I guess you could call them mine as well but I didn’t really talk to them on the train. -Though any friend of James’ is a friend of mine.

  
“What’s wrong with him?” Severus grumbled.

  
“Sorry about him he can be a bit annoying at times” I said and then chased after James.

  
I heard Severus say to lily from behind me “how does she know him?”

  
“James get back here and apologies to Severus” I shout.

  
“Sorry Snivelus” James said in an annoyingly high pitched voice so Severus could hear.

  
“James you’re a prat you know that right” I say walking beside him, he just slung his arm around my shoulder and give me a nugie. To that I elbowed James in the stomach he just flinched but kept his arm around my shoulder so I put mine around his.

  
“Firs’ yeers oer heir’” a deep voice bellowed from the end of the platform. He was a half giant and he guided us to the boats the first years wear support to take. I got on a boat with James, Sirius and Remus. The other boy who I think was named Peter got on a different boat. When my twin and I had seen the castle we were speechless.

  
When we got off the boats and where lead into the entrance hall where there was a stern looking with brown hair in a stiff looking bun and she was wearing green robes.

  
“Welcome to Hogwarts” she started “I am Professor McGonagall the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. While you are here your house will be like you family, you will have classes with them, sleep in your house dormitory and spend your free time in your common room. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your triumphs will earn your house points any rule breaking you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup.”

  
After that we followed her into the Great Hall walking down to the front in between two of the tables. At the front of the hall there was a stool and atop of it was an old hat.

  
“When I call your name you will come forward I will place the sorting hat on you head and you will be sorted into your houses” Professor McGonagall said.

  
“Fabien Prewett” a tallish boy with ginger hair walked up to the stool and sat on it the hat was placed on his head after a few seconds the hat shouted “Gryffindor.”

  
“Gideon Prewett” an identical boy to the first came up and sat on the stool the hat was placed on his head the hat shouted “Gryffindor.”

  
“Lucius Malfoy” a boy with slightly long sleek blonde hair strutted up to the stool the hat had barely touched his head before shouting “Slytherin.”

  
“Sybill Trelawney” she shyly walked up to the stool not before tripping up on her own feet. Once up on the stool and the hat on her head it shouted “Ravenclaw.”

  
“Remus Lupin” he walked up to the stool nervously with the hat now on his head it took about a minute to decide he was in “Gryffindor.”

  
“James Potter” my twin walked up to the stool proudly knowing he would be put it Gryffindor and true he was right with a second of the hat being placed on his head it yelled “Gryffindor.”

  
“Narcissa Black” walked up and got sorted true in the house that every Black family member has been in for centuries “Slytherin.”

  
“Peter Pettigrew” walked up and got sorted in to “Gryffindor.”

  
“Sirius Black” the hall went silent it was no secret that Sirius Black was different from the rest if his family he nervously walked up to the stool and had the hat placed on his head. It took a few minutes but he was delighted with the result he got even though the rest of his family might not be. The hat shouted “Gryffindor.”

  
“Lily Evens” the girl that I met on the train shyly shuffled up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head it took a few seconds for the hat to shout out “Gryffindor.” she went and sat next to James and he introduced himself to her. I knew just by looking my twin had fallen for her.

  
“Kaytlin Potter” I walked up to the stool steadily being careful not to trip. I sat on the stool and the hat started to speak in my head.

  
‘Another Potter will I put you in Gryffindor like your brother or Ravenclaw you have the brains and creativeness for that, you are very kind and loyal, maybe a Hufflepuff, no, but you are to cunning and carefree for that, and you are very brave and could be friends with anyone no matter what house you’re in, better be…’

  
“Gryffindor” the hat finally shouted and I heard James shout a loud “yess” I got up off the stool and ran and sat in between James and Lily. I hugged James and he hugged me back.

  
“We both got into Gryffindor” I stated excitedly, well sort of squealed.

  
“I know, just like I knew we would” James said back.

  
“Severus Snape” the boy I met on the train who was with Lily walked up to the stool and sat on it the hat was on his head for a few seconds before the hat finally shouted “Slytherin” he was the last to be sorted. There was some people who got sorted in between me and Severus, but I didn’t see I was too busy speaking to James.

  
Professor Albus Dumbledore got up and said “The dark forest is regrettably forbidden and, no student is to be out of bed after hours and with that all that I have left to say is ‘Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! ’ Thank you” he sat back down and with that food filled the tables and we began to eat.

  
It seems me and James where thinking the same thing because at the same time we asked the boys that we sat on the train with “do you like pranks?” James and I looked at each other and grinned.

  
“That’s creepy” Sirius stated but continued “but yes I love pranks” he said grinning.

  
Most of dinner James, Remus, Sirius and I discussed different pranks we could do. I guess you could count Peter but he didn’t really speak he nodded his head at every idea James and Sirius had and sometimes some I had but he kind of creeped me out.

  
After dinner Dumbledore got up and said “hope you had a nice dinner, prefects will now lead you to your house dormitories, now off to bed, pip pip.”

  
As we fallowed the prefect to the dorms he said “This is the most direct route to the dormitories, and keep an eye on the stairs they like to change.”

  
When we got to the portrait of the fat lady she asked for the password in a monotone voice.

  
“Ukrainian Ironbelly” said the prefect and the portrait opened in to the Gryffindor common room.

  
“Boys upstairs and down on your left, girls the same on your right you will find that all your belongings have already been brought up.” The prefect stated and then walked up the left staircase.

  
I said bye to the boys and walked up the right staircase to find my dorm. Once I found it I looked at the list of the names on the door and it said: Lily Evens, Alice Lightwood, Mary MacDonald, Marlene McKinnon and Kaytlin Potter.

  
I walked in to the dorm and Lily was there talking to a beautiful blond long haired girl and a girl with short light brown hair and I am guessing the other girl was in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

  
“Hey Lily, I’m sorry I don’t know your two names?” I said as I sat on the bed that had my trunk at the end of it.

  
“Hi Lily” Lily said.

  
The girl with long blond hair said “I’m Marlene I am guessing your Kaytlin.” I nodded.

  
“I’m Alice” the short haired girl said “Mary is in the bathroom getting ready for bed.”

  
Just at that moment the bathroom door opened and Mary walks out ready for bed.

  
“Speak of the devil” I say grinning. “Hi Mary, I’m Kat.”

  
“Hi, so what are you guys up too?” she said going over to her bed.

  
“Well now introductions are over I am going to get ready for bed and then we can sleep or chat and get to know each other” I said getting my pj’s out of my trunk and backed in to the bathroom.  
  
Once I was changed, my teeth brushed I walked out and the girls were chatting.

  
“That James guy was totally flirting with you Lily” Marlene said.

  
“He’s an arrogant prat if you ask me” Lily states.

  
“Oh yeah my brother totally likes you Lils” I said leaning against the door frame I just walked out of, amusement lased in my voice.

  
Lily gasped “I just called you brother an arrogant prat.”

  
I laughed pushing of the wall I was leaning against “I never said he wasn’t.” walking over and sitting on my bed.

  
All the girls laughed. We talked and got to know each other for a we while longer be for going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got writers block on the second chapter so wouldn't expect it soon.


	2. 4 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had most of this already written, only added a few sentances.  
> Was planning to make this longer but I wrote a bit more and thought this was alright.

4 years later…

 

“James Potter get your ass back here right now” I shout running after him into the kitchen, my now long unruly lime green hair flying behind me. Instead of my lovely long black unruly hair that is normal. Potters generally had black unruly/untameable hair it was a treat we just had. Although only sometimes it could be tamed, sometimes.

 

It was breakfast time and our parents were sitting at the table having tea and toast. James ran and stood behind dad walking backwards as I slowly, and also angrily walked towards him.

 

“Now Kitten it’s not that bad,” my twin said hesitantly still walking backwards around the table as I approach.

 

“Prongs you are an utter prat, my hair is lime bloody green,” I say my voice laced with venom.

 

“I don’t mean this in a bad way Kat, but it does kind of suit you” James says sheepishly still backing away from me. Which was out of character for James but when I get very angry at someone it can be very scary so I’m told, because generally I am fun loving and don’t get mad that much.

 

“That’s it” I go to jump and attack James but the two strong arms of my father rap around my waist and lift me off the ground. But I still keep trying to run and attack James. Okay, if you mess with me I will make your life hell.

 

 “Come on Kat are you really going to try killing your brother,” dad says.

 

 I stop struggling in his arms and look up at him sweetly and say in the most innocent voice ever “No I am just going to slowly and painfully torture him.”

 

At that James bolts to my guess his room which is not that far from here on the second floor or the muggle weapons room that is at the other side of the manor.

 

You see the Potter family is quite rich and live in a manor. Most people refer to it as ‘Potter Manor’ but unlike ‘Malfoy Manor’ which is owned by the Malfoy family one of the richest and most prejudice pureblood families in the wizard world, it is not secluded in the middle of nowhere, and the Potter family manor is in a muggle village. Not that far from my best female friend and the ‘love’ of James’ life, Lily Evens (oh James’ lovely Lily) and her friend also my friend Severus Snape.

 

The Potters are pureblood like the Malfoys but are considered blood traitors because they don’t care about if someone is muggle, muggleborn –or mudblood- , halfblood, or pureblood.  

 

“Okay Kat I can fix your hair and try and came down before Sirius comes over” my mother says bring out her wand, and says a spell to fix my hair.

 

Unfortunately it did not all go away strait away. It looked like my black hair was dip dyed lime green.

 

“The rest of the green should fade within a week,” Mum said “and then you will have it all back to black again.”

 

“What!” I exclaimed “a week but that means I am going back to Hogwarts like this.”

 

“I’m afraid so Kat,” dad says with a pitiful tone “and it is not bad any way it’s actually looks quite pretty.”

 

James walks back in to the kitchen again back to his normal arrogant self. He says “okay Kat I’m sorry I did not mean for it to be that bad.”

 

“It’s okay James, and any way I will just get you back for it when were back at school,” I state walking over to the counter and picking up a green apple from the fruit bowl. “So when is Padfoot getting here?” I say sitting on the counter.

 

“He said about noon in his letter, but you know his mother will try and keep him there for as long as she can,” says James.

 

“Well say hi to Padfoot for me, I’m going to go to Lily’s” I said to James and our parents.

 

“Ok, but be back by dinner please Kat” my mother said, and I start to head out the door.

 

“Tell my lovely Lily-Petal I Love Her,” James shouts out to me.

 

“No, Fuck Off” I shout as I slam the door behind me.

 

“Language Kat,” I hear my dad shout through the door.

 

I open the door a bit and shout, “Sorry dad, love you,” and quickly closed the door again.

 

With that I started to skip to Lily’s house, hoping Sev would be there to.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think posting the first chapter made me want to write more of the story.  
> Sorry its short.  
> I really am not sure where to go from here as I said before writers block.


End file.
